


MAMA

by Sobong_HyungSeung



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobong_HyungSeung/pseuds/Sobong_HyungSeung
Summary: Padre a los veinte: este es el sambenito que viste Min Yoon-gi desde que, hace poco más de un año, su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados con la llegada de un bebé no deseado, fruto de una noche de desenfreno. Los abuelos de la pequeña se desentienden del asunto; la madre simplemente ha desaparecido. Yoon-gi es el único que no le da la espalda a la niña: su sentido de la responsabilidad lo ata de manera inexorable a ese ser diminuto e irritante que tanto le ha complicado la vida. Consciente de sus limitados recursos deja sus estudios en el conservatorio y empieza una larga búsqueda de empleos mal remunerados para sacar adelante a la hija que nunca quiso.Jung Ho-seok también ha abandonado el curso académico y, como Yoon-gi, se estresa ahora rellenando solicitudes de trabajo. La causa de su decisión, no obstante, nada tiene que ver con la del primerizo; Ho-seok es, de hecho, tan distinto, tan radicalmente opuesto a él que si estuviéramos ante una historia ficticia ambos personajes serían, con toda seguridad, adversarios acérrimos.Aunque, pensándolo bien, existen muchos tipos de ficción…“Se miraron como se observan dos extraños: tratando de leer en el otro los secretos de una vida. No encontraron nada.”





	MAMA

**Author's Note:**

> 20/01/2019, 20:38 : Sinopsis añadida

_Donde un Min Yoongi borracho comete una locura de la que maña estará muy arrepentido._

 

A Min Yoon-gi no le gustaban las fiestas, pero eso no significaba que no acudiera a ellas. Ocasionalmente. Cuando se trataba de veladas íntimas o conglomeraciones de números tan absurdamente elevados que no se veía obligado a entablar conversaciones triviales (o vanos intentos de conversaciones triviales). A pesar de todo el muchacho conocía la importancia de mostrarse en público: era eso o convertirse en el nuevo blanco de estigmatización. Y, joder, no estaba dispuesto a eso.

A Min Yoongi no le gustaban las fiestas, pero de vez en cuando tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo.


End file.
